Never Walk Into Unknown Portals
by Blade100
Summary: When Ben discovers a new Alien, he ends up going thorough a strange portal. Ben then finds himself in the Rustbucket, and everything seems normal... except Gwen keeps saying they've been dating for three years!
1. Hopper

A/N My first Ben 10 story

A/N My first Ben 10 story. Okay… this takes place in the FUTURE. Let's say…. 5 years, around the Alien Force thing if you want to say that. Wish me luck, and let us BEGIN!

Hopper

"Come on!" Ben yelled, pounding on the Omnitrix.

Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max were all at the park, trying to have a calm, peaceful, and beautiful day.

Of course for Ben, all those words were synonyms for BORING… Except beautiful, that was a synonym for video games.

So Ben was trying to stir a little party with the Omnitrix. Gwen and Max were too busy with talking with some of Max's old friends to notice the teen messing with his alien watch.

"Come on! Stinkfly! Heatblast! XLR8! ANYONE!" Ben yelled, hitting the Omnitrix. Luckily before Ben began **eating the Omnitrix**, the Omnitrix glowed and turned to a new alien.

The new alien looked like a black swirl, but with little hands and feet and a head on it.

"Cool! A new alien!" Ben smiled and slammed his hand down upon it.

In a bright flash of green light, Ben stood in his newest Alien from. The new alien had a silver body, with small, chubby, hands, and short chubby legs with no toes, just a flat tube. His head had no visible mouth, and had only one big eye, which looked like a green circle, with a black circle on it, and on the back of his head was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

But the strangest part was Ben's chest. The chest made most of his alien body, and boy was it weird! It basically just like Ben's eye, except a lot bigger.

"Whoa…" Ben whispered. His voice sounded deeper, with a metallic sounding to it, like a robot.

"Cool! Now… what can you do?" Ben asked, and took a step forward, and already he tripped upon himself. "Not fast… or agile! Maybe you can shoot beams!" Ben said and concentrated.

Suddenly a black and green beam shot out of his eye, and stopped in mid air. It then grew bigger and became a black and green portal, big enough for the new alien to walk in.

"Whoa! AWESOME!"

Suddenly the portal shot out a beam much like the first one. It hit Ben, and began pulling him towards the portal. "AHH! NOT AWESOME! NOT AWESOME!"

* * *

Ben jumped from his bed and looked around. "Was… was it all a dream?" Ben asked. He pinched himself, to make sure if this was a dream or not. "Ow! Yep. I'm awake!" Ben said, and hearing a sudden rumbling, led to another discovery. "I'm hungry!"

The 15 year old teen ran from his bed, and into the kitchen inside the Rustbucket. Once inside, Ben ran into his cousin, Gwen.

"Ben? I thought you went with Grandpa?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, I've been asleep for hours!" Ben laughed, as though he was proud of that fact. He took a seat at the table and looked at Gwen. "Now… is there anything to eat?"

"Yep. I was able to get together enough foods to make some NORMAL sandwiches."

"Normal? Ha! I can't remember what normal tasted like," Ben said, licking his lips.

"Here. Normal PB and J sandwiches," Gwen said, placing a plate of two sandwiches. She then sat down next to Ben as the boy quickly grabbed and began munching on a sandwich. "It's just you… and me…"

"Gwen? You mind not sitting so cl-"

Ben was cut off and Gwen leaned over and put her lips over his.

The boy's mind screamed, but his body froze. Ben looked down to see Gwen wrapping her arms around his neck, and deepening the kiss.

As the hands went around his neck, Ben quickly stood up, and accidentally made Gwen fall of her seat, and land on the ground.

"What are you doing, dufus!?" Gwen yelled, standing up.

"Me? What are YOU doing, freak?!" Ben yelled.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?' What are you doing!?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing, what are you doing!?"

"Wha- AH! This is getting us no where. You want to know WHAT I'm doing? I'm kissing my boyfriend; I've been dating, for THREE YEARS!" Gwen yelled.

"B…b…BOYFRIEND!?" Ben yelled, holding his head. "I'm not your boyfriend, I'm your cousin!"

"Cou- Ben, is this somekind of stupid joke?" Gwen asked. The red head, (orange head?), just walked off and came back with a blue and black book. On the front of the book was a B+G. "Look," she ordered, opening it.

The girl turned to a page where it showed Gwen and Ben dancing at their middle school dance.

She then turned to a picture of them at the destroyed remains of Mount Rushmore, celebrating their victory against the Negative Ten. Gwen was embracing Ben, and kissing him at the base of Mount Rushmore.

She then turned the page again, to a picture of them holding each other at sunset, at the beach. They held each other's hand, and let their foreheads touch, as the sun settled.

"Hello? Earth to Ben? We've been dating for THREE YEARS."

"T…three years? That can't be right!" Ben yelled, pacing around.

Gwen took his hand, and led him to the table, and gave him an easy push to sit on it. She then put her hand on top of his forehead.

"You don't feel hot…"

"Lay off! I'm not si-"

"Gwen?"

The two turned to see Ben, walking into the Rustbucket. Ben looked at the copy of himself, and nearly fainted.

"Ben?!" Gwen realized.

"Hey there, sweetheart!" Ben joked and grabbed the girl and pulled her into a deep kiss. Gwen at first tried to push Ben off to explain, but she soon lost herself into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck and closing her eyes, as Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his.

Ben just stared. Not only, had Gwen kissed him, but now some weird clone of him was now making out with Gwen, who said they had been dating for THREE years.

Ben slowly reached up with his right arm and grasped his left arm harshly. "Ow… Yep… this is real," he gulped.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

R n R!


	2. Insert Title, Please

A/N Between Grand Theft Auto, Mass Effect, and Brawl….sorry for not updating…Hehehehehe… uh… Read and review!

Insert Title, Please

"AHHHH!!" Ben yelled and jumped out of his bed. "Oh my head…"

"Glad to see you're awake," Gwen said, walking over.

"Huh? Gwen! You wouldn't believe this dream! You were in it, and there were two of me and-"

"That wasn't a dream."

Ben's eyes widened when he walked in. His exact copy. He even had the Omnitrix strapped to his wrist! The Ben who just awoke, jumped up, but held his head.

"Oh… Why does my head hurt?"

"Well you did faint," Gwen commented.

"But I faked that."

"Well then it was probably when we tried getting you to the bed and dropped you," the other Ben said. "Now, who are you?

"Who am I? Who are you!?" Other Ben asked.

"I'm Ben Tennyson and this is my girl Gwen Veneficus."

(It's Latin for magical or witch… Best I can think of!)

"Yeah, well **I'm **Ben Tennyson, and that's my cousin Gwen!" Ben yelled.

"Cousin!? She's not my cousin!"

"Yes she is!"

"Is not!"

"Is two!"

"Is not!"

"Ben?"

"Is two!"

"Is not!"

"Ben."

"Is two!"

"Is not!"

"BEN!"

"What!?" the two Bens asked, looking at Gwen.

"My Ben."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should stop arguing with him, and listen to him, hmmm?" Gwen asked, putting her arms over her chest.

"…Alright, fine. Start talking, 'Ben.'

"Okay, I was at the Park, trying to use the Omnitrix, when suddenly BAM! I get this new alien. So I try him out. Suddenly I make this weird swirling portal, and I go through it! Next thing I know, I wake up in bed and go eat, with Gwen trying to choke me with her tongue!"

"…Choke him with your tongue?" Ben asked.

"I thought it was you!"

"Well maybe later we can do it right," Ben smiled, winking at her.

"Ben…" Gwen whispered blushing so red her hair looked…un red in comparison? Whatever continue reading!

"Ew, gross!" Other Ben shuddered.

"So how do we know you're telling the truth?" Ben asked, glaring at his copy as he held Gwen in his arms.

"Ask me anything about you! I bet I can guess right!" the Other Ben proclaimed.

"Okay… When did I get the Omnitrix?"

"When I was ten, in the beginning of Summer!"

"What was my first alien?"

"Heatblast!"

"Second?"

"Wildmutt!"

"Who's my favorite superhero?"

"Kangaroo Commando!"

"…What was the name of my kangaroo plushy that I needed to fall asleep for years called?"

"…" Other Ben looked at Gwen as a red blush appeared on his face. "Mr.…Jumpy."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Gwen," both Bens groaned.

"Mr. Jumpy? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Enough Gwen!" both Bens yelled.

"Alright, alright…I'm done," Gwen smiled, still giggling a bit. "So now what Ben?"

"Dunno," Other Ben said.

"I meant, MY Ben. Wait," Gwen said. The red head walked into the kitchen and the Bens heard things beings moved and an 'Aha.' Gwen then came back with a black marker and walked over to her Ben. She then wrote a big black dot on top of Ben's head and smiled. "There. Now I can know which one to kiss," Gwen smiled, winking at her boyfriend.

"Gross," Other Ben shuddered.

(Okay stop! From now on, we'll call the Ben who loves Gwen, Ben 1. The one who just awoke, Ben 2)

"Jealous?" Ben 1 asked.

"Ben…" Gwen warned, but only blushed red when Ben 1 put his arm around Gwen's waist.

"That's not right," Ben 2 shuddered.

"Quit messing around with each other guys. We have to figure out how to tell Grandpa Max this. Ideas?" Gwen asked, reluctantly getting out of Ben 1's grasp.

"**HELP!"**

The Bens and Gwen ran outside of the Rustbucket, and were met with the sight of a large fire, and showing Ben 2 they were in a large forest, and it was almost noon.

A man ran up to them, tripping and falling to the kids' feet.

"Fire! Please! My family is still back there!" he begged. As soon as he cried that out he tried to stand, but fell to his knees, and soon blacked out.

"Hero time," the Bens said.

The two held their Omnitrix to them and quickly switched through their aliens. They then looked at each other and nodded, as they slammed down their alien watches.

In a flash of green light, there stood two aliens. Both exact opposites, but still a team, though…an odd one.

"BIG CHILL!" the mothman alien announced. He then looked to his left to see a familiar fiery red alien. "You still have Heatblast?"

"Yeah, but who are you?" Heatblast asked, pointing at the bug.

"I'm Big Chill! I announce it for a reason," Big Chill replied.

"Uh guys?" Gwen asked. "Fire?" Gwen asked.

"Right!" the Bens replied and began running to the fire.

"Gwen, stay here and tell Grandpa Max when he gets back!" Big Chill ordered.

"Wait!" Gwen ordered, running after her alien boyfriend. She then stood on her toes and held Big Chill's head in her hands and kissed his forehead and cheeks. "For good luck."

"You just wanted an excuse to kiss me," Big Chill joked and hugged her.

"Aw gross," Heatblast shuddered.

**END**

**REVIEW OF BEN 10: ALIEN FORCE: **So five years change? Never done this before, but eh. What the heck? Okay so aliens… Aliens do look cool, but I missed the transformation sequence they had back with Ben 10. I want to see the body parts appear on Ben, instead of a skeleton and weird goop appear. But still, aliens like Echo Echo and Big Chill are cool.

Now the… less amusing part. KevinXGwen. I won't say I hate this pairing. I don't want to sound like a crazed fanatic right now. I'll admit I've seen some KevinXGwen fan art on the internet, and found it good, but I feel it should be done RIGHT before it could be done AT ALL.

I mean, they hardly met as kids, and when they did, Kevin crushed Gwen's arm…with Heatblast's hand. Ya think with that, there is more of a mine field between the two? I would've liked a more distance field between the two, and then have them forced to work together, and then find friendship, and MAYBE more. Maybe I'll write a story about that later?

None the less, I will be watching then Ben 10: Alien Force series. Also, tell me in your review which original aliens, and new aliens do you want to team up? XLR8 and Echo Echo? Humongosaur and Fourarms? Heatblast and Swampfire? What you guys want, I'll try to deliver!


End file.
